To reduce energy consumption, the development and utilization of energy-efficient vehicles have become a trend. As an energy-efficient vehicle, a hybrid vehicle is driven by at least one of an international combustion engine and a motor, and has various operation modes, and consequently may operate with improved transmission efficiency and fuel efficiency.
However, in the related art, the power transmission system in the hybrid vehicle is generally complex in structure, provides fewer transmission modes, and is low in transmission efficiency.